The Second Great Server War
The Second Great Server War or the Second Great War was a war that began on September 8th, 2019 and lasted until the end of October. The war was started by Norway. The war was a ten-sided war, but these sides are grouped into two groups: Pro-Norwegian Powers and the Allied Powers. It is one of the biggest wars on EarthMC. Throughout the course of the war, many nations joined, rejoined, and switched sides, leading to a confusing tangle of alliances. The war was initially known as the Norwegian Conflict and referred only to what is now known as the Seven Day's War; however, after the Great Resumption it soon grew to encompass most nations in EarthMC and thus became known as the Second Great Server War. Background Needs more info The Seven Days' War Beginning On September 8th 2019, Norway and their ally Qin declared war on the Global Powers and Kalmar Union, consisting of Turkey, Terra Mariana, Bosnia, Czechoslovakia, Iceland, Godthab, Namibia, and Patagonia. Needs more info Black Saturday A week later on September 14th 2019, a sortie of Norwegian forces carried out an attack on the capital of Terra Mariana, Arensburg. Using TNT, the attackers destroyed the southern wall of the city as well as much of the famous and server-renowned St. Thomas Cathedral. In response to the incident, Terra Mariana released a statement condemning the Norwegian attack and officially excommunicating Norway from the Church. After Black Saturday, many nations joined the cause against Norway including the USA, Canadian Union, Scotland, Algeria, Lithuania, Japan, Monaco, Uruguay, and Djibouti. White Sunday The following day, the Greater Reich announced plans to coordinate with Uesugi, the Triumvirate, and the Canadian Union in a mutual defense pact against Norway, and soon after the UN declared war on Norway as well. However, not long after this the Canadian Union pulled out of the agreement and left the war entirely, and Uesugi and Norway agreed on a peace treaty. The remaining members of the Anti-Norwegian powers also began to work on establishing peace with Norway. While talks were occurring, a skirmish took place outside of Volgograd, but little happened to either side. By the end of the day, Norway, Qin, and Yue had signed a white peace agreement with the Global Powers, Canadian Union, Uesugi, and the UAS sic. Despite the official white peace, Norway saw the agreement as a victory as they claimed to have gained over 40 sets of god armor within combat compared to a loss of around 10. The Anti-Norwegian coalition, however, denied this claim and emphasized Norway's avoidance of combat in their civilian bombings. Despite these minor arguments, however, the conflict had officially concluded, and only seven days from the initial declaration of war, leading to the moniker "Seven Days' War". The Great Resumption The War Resumes On September 23rd 2019, just 8 days after peace had been reached, the Norwegians broke their previous treaties and declared war against Uesugi and the Canadian Union. This time, Norway was backed by the alliance that would come to be known as the Regional Powers. The Regional Powers consisted of Norway's allies from the Seven Days' War- Qin and Yue- as well as the nation of Britain. Soon after Norway's declaration of war, the Greater Reich, which had in the Seven Days' War tried to coordinate with Uesugi and the Triumvirate against Norway, declared war against Uesugi; however, they maintained that they were only at war with Uesugi and had not sided with Norway in their conflict. Following these declarations, the members of the Entente mobilized and declared war against Norway. In response to the Entente's declaration of war, Weston and Rio Grande declared war on Uesugi, the Canadian Union, and the Entente. The following day, Poland declared war on Norway as well, and Colombia left the Entente. A day later on September 25th, Colombia would also declare war on the Entente. On September 28th, the citizens of the Kalmar Union, which had previously been at war with Norway during the Seven Day's War, voted to dissolve their constitutional monarchy entirely and reform the government into a constitutional republic. Norway, which was a monarchy itself, saw the possibility of a reform movement spreading into their nation as a potential threat and released a strong pro-monarchy statement. The proclamation attacked the efficiency of democratic systems and criticized the Kalmar Union for their constant insults and jabs towards the Norwegian monarchy, warning them that "speaking is different than that of actions". The same day, Cuba would join the side of Norway against Uesugi, the Entente, and the Canadian Union. The Fengtian Bombings On September 29th, a Norwegian-led force undertook a series of bombings aimed at Fengtian, the capital of Qing (a member of the Entente). Using rudimentary TNT cannons, the assailants launched TNT from the edge of claims into the heart of the city. The bombings, which were heavily reminiscent of the Black Saturday bombings, left a large portion of the city's main pagoda damaged and was one of the first major offensives of the newly resumed war. "Red" October On October 5th, the United Nations of America, which had formed on October 1st, renamed itself to the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation, or NATO, and joined the war on Norway's side. NATO consisted of several nations which were already involved in the conflict, including Cuba, Rio Grande, Weston, and Colombia, however many new nations joined the war, such as Florida, Hudson Bay, Mexico, New Mexico, Dutch-Indies, Bermuda Triangle, and Patagonia, the latter of which had previously been involved in the Seven Day's war but on the side against Norway. New England, New Jersey, and New York had on October 3rd formed the Northeastern States of America, and despite all three being a part of NATO, remained neutral in the conflict. In response to NATO's declaration of war, the Entente also declared war on NATO. The nation of Hawaii then joined the side of the Anti-Norwegian powers and declared war on Norway. Consecutively, the nation of Niger, well known for their focus on PVP, joined the Regional Powers and declared war on the Entente, Canadian Union, and the other Anti-Norwegian powers. A day later on October 6th, Polish and British forces met outside Gdansk in a small altercation that would become known as the Battle of Gdansk. There were a few casualties on both sides, with the final death being Snowwy_b, who died after fighting in a 1v1 against the King of Norway _Alexandre. On October 7th, the Greater Reich reached a peace agreement with Uesugi and withdrew from the war. However at the same time, they declared war on New York, a part of NATO, in order to support Virginia, which was at war with New York. The same day, Rio Grande and Turkey formally joined the Alliance of Regional Powers. Canada Surrenders On October 9th, the Canadian Union surrendered to the Norwegian Powers. The Canadians, who had been worn thin due to the conflict, were forced to pay reparations as a part of the terms of their surrender. This was the first major resignation of any nation in the conflict, and was a blow to the morale of the Anti-Norwegian powers. The Triumvirate Enters the War On October 8th, a prominent member of the nation of Niger known as Skater2323 was banned permanently from the server due to flyhacking. The moderator who banned Skater, YellowVictini, had previously been a part of the Triumvirate nation of Byzantium. Because of this connection, Norway accused YellowVictini of being biased in his decision to ban Skater and suggested that he was using his power as a moderator to undermine the Regional Powers' war efforts. Norway also accused the Triumvirate of using the nation of Germany as a puppet state, due to some members of Germany having previously been a part of Triumvirate nations in France and Spain, and admonished the Triumvirate for using Germany to undermine the stability of their neutral ally German_Empire. Because of these incidents, the Regional Powers held a vote on whether or not to declare war on the Triumvirate. On October 10th 2019, the vote passed 13-0 and the Regional Powers officially declared war on the Triumvirate. The decision to declare war on the Triumvirate brought over 20 new nations into the conflict, most notably France, Spain, and Byzantium. The joining of the Triumvirate helped to reinvigorate the Anti-Norwegian powers after the capitulation of the Canadians and helped to tilt the war in their favor. Norwegian Raids Beginning on October 10th, members of the Anti-Norwegian powers began consolidating around the Norwegian capital and sieging the town, attacking any Norwegians who stepped outside of claims. The following day, a large group of Anti-Norwegian forces assembled in Virginia and prepared to march to New York to attack the Pro-Norwegian forces (Not including the Regional Powers). The forces gathered in the Virginia capital of Richmond and began marching to New York. However, after a while, the forces began to TP to Norway as there was already an ongoing conflict there. The battle ended after an hour of fighting. Formation of the Allied Powers On October 12th, Portugal joined the conflict on the side of Spain and her allies in the Anti-Norwegian powers. Two days later, the members of the Anti-Norwegian powers met to discuss their plans for the war. During the conferences, all of the Anti-Norwegian powers formally coalesced under the name of the "Allied Powers". Soon afterwards, Nubia joined the war as a part of the Allied Powers. On October 15th, Deseret joined the Entente and thus entered into the war on the side of the Allied Powers. The Conflict Stalls After over a month of conflict, the war began to stall somewhat. The Allied Powers had many more nations on their side and thus a much greater army, but the Pro-Norwegian powers continued to fight. Members of the Allied Powers such as the Entente and Uesugi began moves to negotiate for peace with Norway, but Norway refused all peace offerings, stating that "their honour or gold shall be taken away from them as punishment, it's either one or the other". Eventually on October 27th, Norway declared that it had won and "all-out victory" in the war after stating that Uesugi and the Entente were too weak to fight them. However, the Norwegian declaration of victory was hollow and dubious at best. Neither side reached any peace agreements, neither side signed any treaties acknowledging defeat, and neither side payed any sort of reparation or atonement. Due to this and the fact that the conflict was instigated by Norway, some see the conflict as a victory for the Allied Powers, as Norway was not able to force any sort of concessions out of the Allied Powers, and because the Norwegians were the ones to call off the conflict. However, overall it was a stalemate for both sides. The aftermath & long term effects of the 2nd Great War The long term effects we're a loss for the Norwegians and their allies. The fall of the German Empire, and the fall of Norway long term. Pro-Norwegian The Regional Powers Norway Britain Niger Sui Yue Qin Imperial Japan Pro-Norwegian German Empire Turkey Cuba Rio Grande Empire Rio Grande Sinaloa Mexico New Mexico NorthRio Colombia Malawi - neutral Jamaica Weston South Africa ─────────────────── Allied Powers The House of Uesugi California Demak Guyana Han Hong Kong Liao Micronesia Mughal Empire Nenets Russia Western Siberia Siberia Tibet The Entente Deutschland Livonian Order Poland Caer Jamaica Samoa New Spain Patagonia TDF Congo Glacial Empire Far East Allied Powers The Philippines Hawaii Deseret Triumvirate French Empire France Netherlands Savoy Southpole''' '''Greater Roman Empire Byzantium Illyria Italia Bulgaria Romania Aegyptus Numidia Persia Greater Armenia Georgia''' '''Spanish Empire Spain New Spain Costa Rica Hispaniola Spanish Uruguay Spanish Sahara Portugal Andes_Mountains''' '''African Powers Nubia Malawi Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Conflicts